Start All Over
by MileyWood
Summary: Sequel to Still So Young. With Miley and Nick broken up and Miley moving back to Tennesse, Miley's heart is up for grabs. But who will succeed in winning it? Find out in Start All Over.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Part 1**

Miley – "I've made up my mind. I'm gonna tell dad when we get home. I'm just too young for everything I'm going through. I have supporters, but I have haters. I have Hannah Montana, but how long in that going to last? I thought Hannah Montana would bring all of us closer together, but I don't know, we just aren't any closer. I just expected a lot out of Hannah Montana and this whole thing and it just hasn't met my expectations." Miley said matter-of-factly.

Brandi – "Miley are you 100 sure about this? You do know that you're giving up your dream right?" Brandi finally spoke up.

Miley – "I know what I'm doing. Trust me, I'm sure."

Trace – "What about Metro Station?"

Joe – "What about the Hannah Montana Movie?"

Braison – "What about my friends?"

Miley – "Come on guys. Look we can talk about all this later. I'm sure I can figure this all out. Let's just leave it at that and just go back to the park and enjoy the rest of the day."

Kevin – "But I just don't get it."

Miley – "What's not to get? I'm quitting. It's not the end of the world."

Miley got up from the table and grabbed the box of the untouched chicken selects and her bag. She dumped the rest of the food in the trash can and headed towards the entrance/exit.

Miley – "Are you guys coming or not? Either way I'm going back." Miley pushed open the door making the security guards look at her.

Everyone looked at each other and started walking out the exit after Miley. They got to the front gate of the park; all of them were silent, half because they were shocked and the other half because they didn't want anyone else overhearing what they were talking about. They got their hands checked and once inside, Miley grabbed a map. The group had stopped in the middle of the entrance to decide what ride to go on next. Miley looked over every ride and finally spotted one she liked.

Miley – "Okay. Everyone. Follow me." She walked over to one of the guards and let them know where they were headed. She started to walk away from the group. Everyone else shrugged and followed her.

Frankie – "Where are we going?" he asked Joe.

Joe – "I don't know. Why don't you ask Miley?"

Frankie ran ahead to catch up with Miley. – "Miles, where are we going?"

Miley – "Just wait. You'll see."

Miley walked towards the big fountains at the front of the park and made a left. Then followed the road all the way down to the end and made another left and kept walking until she was at the ride. Noah started jumping up and down and cheering when she saw what ride it was.

(author's note: haven't guessed it yet? If you have, then kudos. If not, then just keep reading to find out what it is.)

Kevin – "Is it going to be scary for them?"

Miley – "highly doubtful. If they can handle the tower of terror, then they can certainly handle this."

Braison – "Mike and Sulley to the Rescue??" Braison read the sign. "sounds good to me."

And the better part was that since the ride was all the way in the front corner of the park, not too many people went on it, so there was little to no line.

Trace – "Good choice." Trace said noticing only a couple of people in front of him.

Brandi – "So who's going with who? Someone's gonna have to go by themselves."

Braison remembered his deal with Nick – "I'll go by myself."

Brandi – "You sure?"

Braison – "Yeah."

Everyone started to pair up. And surprise, surprise it was….. Noah with Frankie, Joe with Kasey, Brandi with Gilbert, Trace with Kevin, and much to Miley's protest…..Miley with Nick.

Brandi and Gilbert went in the first car with some other people. Frankie and Noah, Joe and Kasey, and Kevin and Trace went in the next car (6 people to a car). Followed by Nick and Miley, and Braison by himself along with 2 other random people. They had to wait a couple seconds before they could leave so Miley tried to talk to Nick. Like she said, she was at least going to tolerate him.

Miley – "Okay, Nick. You haven't said one single word the entire time. I know what I said was sudden, but it couldn't have been that bad."

Nick – "Miley" Nick paused "If I told you exactly why I haven't been talking, you'd just get confused and I" Nick paused again "It's just complicated."

The doors in front of them opened and the ride began. They went from one scene of the movie to another, to another, and so on. When the ride ended the slug lady talks to the people in the car, but Miley was too confused with what Nick had said to even notice the Slug Lady.

Miley – "_What did he mean I would just get confused? And what's so complicated. Boys, can't live with them, can't live without them" _Miley thought.

Just as her thoughts ended she heard the slug lady talk. – "Hey you in the back with the glasses….I'm watching you."

Everyone turned around and laughed at the person in the back seat. Although Nick laughed on the outside, his stomach was in knots on the inside.

Nick – "_How can she be moving? Forget how….why? Where did she even get this idea?"_ Nick thought.

Miley, Nick and Braison headed out the exit to join the rest of the group.

Gilbert – "There they are." Miley heard Gilbert say and saw him pointing their way.

Trace – "Frankie and Noah want to suffer, I mean go, on the ride again." Everyone laughed, but Noah and Frankie who obviously didn't get the joke.

Suddenly Miley felt a tug on her shirt. Miley turned around and saw a little girl about 6 with a notebook and pen in her hands. When Miley looked at her, the girl turned and looked at her mom who was encouraging the girl to stay there. The little girl turned back towards Miley after getting more encouragement from her mom and looked up at Miley.

Girl – "Are you Hannah Montana?"

Before Miley could answer one of the security guards interrupted.

Security Guard – "I'm sorry little girl, but she can't sign any auto-"

Miley – "It's okay." Miley interrupted the guard. He nodded and stepped aside. – "I play her on the show. So in a way yes."

Girl – "Um. Can I have your autograph please?" The little girl said shakily holding out her notebook and pen towards Miley. Everyone's eyes were on Miley.

Miley – "Of course." Miley said knowing this girl was going to get one of her last autographs. "What's your name?"

Little girl – "Elizabeth!" she shouted, not being shy anymore.

Miley chuckled – "wow. I like that name. so how old are you?" Miley asked while signing the notebook with the best autograph she could manage.

Elizabeth – "I'm 7! I'm from Tennessee. I want to be just like you someday." The little girl beamed. If only she knew that Miley wasn't going to be Hannah Montana anymore. If only she knew that Miley wouldn't be her role model after she announced she was stepping down. If only this girl hadn't reminded Miley so much of herself, maybe she wouldn't have felt like crying right then and there. Miley just stared at the little girl before handing her back her notebook. The little girls' mom walked up with a camera in her hands.

Elizabeth's Mom – "Can I get a picture of you two very quickly?"

Miley smiled – "Sure." She loved when people actually asked her nicely, instead of shoving a camera in her face. Miley knelt down so that she was the same height as the little girl and hugged her. The little girl hugged Miley back. In one quick flash, the picture was done. Miley stood up straight and waved to the little girl as she walked away. The little girl waved back until she was out of sight. Miley turned back around to face the group, when she noticed everyone staring at her.

Miley – "What?"

Kevin – "Miley, Did you not just see that little girl? She and so many other girls are the reason you can't quit. You'd be letting down so many girls and other fans." Kevin's harsh, yet true words were like a slap across her face. If anything, she thought that Kevin of all people would at least support her decision.

Miley sighed trying not to let his words affect her too much. – "I know, but if I don't quit then I'll be letting myself down."

Everyone was silent again. Miley knew things were probably going to be awkward around that subject, but she at least tried to lighten the mood right now. Miley ran over and picked Noah up and started running past the guards and towards the line entrance to go on the ride again. All the while Noah giggled her head off. Frankie started running after them, Noah in particular. Once Frankie took off, everyone did. Brandi yelled over her shoulders to the guards that they were going on the ride again and started running to catch up with everyone else. They got back in line and paired up again once everyone was back. Everyone was paired up the same way. No one else got in line behind them and since Miley and Nick went very last this time, they got their own car.

Miley sat down and started talking again. – "Feeling better now? No more silence?"

Nick – "Trust me; there will be plenty of silence. I just can't get over the fact that you're leaving."

Miley – "What?! Why is it such a big deal to you?"

Nick – "I told you that you would just get confused. Let's just enjoy the rest of the ride. Okay?"

Miley – "Ugh. Whatever." Miley felt a whoosh of air from the helicopter scene of the ride and knew they still had a good minute or so left on the ride. They finished the ride in complete silence after that. Mostly because Miley was still mad at Nick because he wasn't making sense to her. When they came to the end of the ride the slug lady referred to the back seat again, but no one was there. – "Stupid Machine." Miley mumbled, but Nick still heard it.

Nick – "Your mad at me, I can tell." Nick said bluntly as they got out of the car.

Miley – "Wow. Thank you captain obvious. Nick, you just confuse me. I mean. Ugh. Dating lesson number 1, when you break up, you break up. That means you don't stay friends, sure you might say you will, but you don't. We aren't supposed to hang out anymore, we're not supposed to have feelings for each other anymore. And yet, you think you can just say that you're sad I'm leaving and expect me to think nothing of it? You either must be really stupid or just full of yourself. Either way, you really need to get over yourself. I'm trying to have fun, and trying to figure out what you're trying to say isn't fun anymore."

Nick just stood there dumb struck, but he soon regained his composure.

Nick – "I just can't explain now. It's not the right time."

Miley – "Not the right time? God damn it Nick! Will you stop with all your double meanings? What the heck is that supposed to mean? Then when is the right time, Nick? When you figure it out, let me know. I'll make sure to make an appointment." Miley started walking away and out of the ride area.

Nick – "You just wouldn't understand. Okay? Heck…No one understands."

Miley – "_No one understands._ What's that supposed to mean? If no one understands, then how can it make sense in the first place?" Miley yelled and continued to walk away.

Nick – "I don't know! Okay?! I…….I SCREWED UP!" Nick yelled back.

Miley stopped walking and turned to face him. – "Screwed up what? There you go again with your double meanings again. Can't you ever make anything simple? No. You have to complicate EVERYTHING."

Nick – "Fine. I'll make something clear then. LEAVE. Leave your so called dream behind. Leave your so called friends behind. Just fucking leave and don't come back!" Nick spat back.

**Chapter 1 – Part 2**

As soon as Nick yelled those words he felt guilty. Miley looked down at the ground realizing that her life had just hit an all time low.

Nick – "Miley I'm sor-"

Miley – "At least you're finally being honest and straight forward." Miley said walking back to where the rest of their group was.

Joe – "So what took you guys so long?" Joe asked winking at Miley, but she just ignored him. Miley guessed that they hadn't heard her and Nick's argument.

Miley – "Nothing. Braison. I'm riding with you from now on and don't even try and weasel your way out of this. You're riding with me and that's final."

Nick finally caught up with the rest of the group just in time to hear Miley say she was riding with Braison. – "Miley, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Miley whipped around to glare at him. – "Wait. So you mean to tell me, you didn't mean to say the most straight forward thing you've said to me this whole day? Gee, here we go again." Everyone stared at the two with confused looks.

Kevin – "What did he say?" Kevin asked glaring at Nick.

Miley – "Nothing. Let's just go."

Braison – "ummmm. Where are we going?"

Miley turned to Noah. – "Want to go back to a Bug's Land?"

Noah – "Will you run away again?"

Miley – "No. I even pinky promise." Miley said holding her pinky finger out to Noah. Noah took Miley's pinky in her own and smiled as they shook pinkies. They let go and Miley addressed the rest of the group.

Miley – "Who's coming with?"

Braison – "Obviously me since I'm going on the rides with you and I have no choice. And Frank the Tank will of course."

Kasey and Gilbert – "Me!" They decided mainly because they wanted to know what happened between Miley and Nick. And they knew she wouldn't tell everyone in the group right then and there.

Joe – "If Kasey goes, I go." Joe flashed his smile at Kasey who smiled back.

Nick – "I'll go t-"

Miley – "No you won't." Miley interrupted.

Nick – "Look. Miley I'm sorry for what I said."

Miley – "I don't care what the hell you say at this point. You said what you really felt and that's enough for me to never want to hear another thing you say."

Brandi – "HEY LANGUAGE!"

Nick – "Miley, I'm sorry. I was talking out of anger."

Miley – "You said how you really felt. I could tell when you said it. Okay?"

Nick – "No. Miley. It's not okay."

Miley – "I'm not listening to you anymore. I'm leaving." Miley walked up to one of the security guards. – "We're ready to leave to a Bug's Land."

Nick walked over to her. – "No we aren't! Just come here for a second." Nick said pulling Miley away from the group and over to a nearby bench, but neither one sat down. – "Miley I truly didn't mean it. Trust me. I'm probably the most devastated out of everyone here. I really don't want to see you go. Just….I'm sorry Miley." Nick said softly, almost in a whisper.

Miley look at him in his eyes – "I just don't get you. You say something, but you don't go into detail. I really have nothing more to say to you. You're just not the guy I met two years ago anymore." Miley said tearing her eyes away from him and walking back to the group. Those would be the last words Miley would say to Nick until moving day. And little did she know those words were the ones that hurt the most.

**Chapter 2**

The place that she had called home for the past 3 years was now almost completely empty. Miley looked around her empty room. They were finally moving. Miley had come home that day from California Adventure and told her parents the devastating news.

**Flashback**

Billy Ray and Tish were sitting on the couch with Miley in the recliner opposite of them.

Billy Ray – "Bud are you sure you want to do this?"

Miley shook her head up and down afraid that if she spoke another word, she would begin to cry. She was so certain this was what she wanted, but then why did she have the urge to cry?

Tish picked up on the fact that Miley wasn't 100 percent sure this is what she wanted to do.

Tish – "Miles, how about we give you a week or so to think about it, we can make our decision then."

Miley nodded her head up and down again and headed back up the stairs. Miley looked up and saw everyone scrambling up the stairs. They had obviously been waiting by the stairs listening to everything. Miley sighed and trudged up the stairs and into her room where she had laid the rest of the night. No one was willing to even knock on the door; they knew it would be hopeless.

**Present Times**

Miley sighed remembering the decision she had made. After a long week of pacing back and forth and contemplating every possible answer, she had still come up with the same one. She had trudged down the stairs that morning as determined as ever and had told her parents her final decision. They nodded their heads respecting her decision. That following day she had called the Disney headquarters and filled them in. After hours of begging and pleading on Disney's part, Miley had still refused to listen. Miley knew she was headstrong and for once that was a quality she was glad to have. Miley had agreed to stay 2 more weeks to start and end the Hannah Montana movie. To film a movie it usually took about 3 weeks to a month, but they had acted the best they could and stayed professional to get it done in two for Miley.

Miley – "_Am I really doing the right thing? This is what I've wanted all my life, but now that I have it, I don't want it. But what if I do want it? What if I'm not making the right – " _Miley's thoughts were interrupted by Brandi's talking.

Brandi – "Miley, can you carry this box in the hallway to the truck?" Brandi said struggling to carry her own box that she was carrying.

Miley – "Yeah, sure." Miley said walking into the hallway and picking up the box Brandi was referring to. Miley went down the stairs, through the front door and out to the moving truck. Miley walked into the moving truck and stopped. In front of her stood none other than Joe, Nick, and Kevin.

Miley – "What are you guys doing here? I thought you left back home two weeks ago." Miley said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. The last person she wanted to see right now was Nick. And unfortunately his presence would make Kevin and Joe suffer too.

Kevin – "We did, but we talked to our parents and your parents and they agreed to let us come with you guys to Tennessee and help you move back in. After that, we're going back home."

Miley – "Oh okay. Cool."

Joe – "Cool? That's all you have to say?" Joe said poking Miley in the sides. Ever since Kasey had left back home to Tennessee, Joe was starting to flirt with Miley all over again. Miley laughed and put down the box before she dropped it.

Miley shrugged – "I'm just worried right now."

Kevin – "About what?"

Miley – "Just how this is gonna affect me and everyone else. That's all."

Nick – "Oh." Was all Nick could say. He was hoping that Miley would say she didn't want to move, couldn't move, and wanted him back, anything but 'just how this is gonna affect me and everyone else'.

Miley – "So you guys are going to travel with us?"

Joe – "Yep" He said winking at Miley.

Miley rolled her eyes.

Kevin – "It was Brandi's idea."

Miley – "Seriously? You're kidding right?"

Kevin – "nope. It was all Brandi's idea."

Miley – "Wow. I'll have to remember to thank her." Miley said with a tinge of sarcasm. "Well we're almost done. When we finish I think we're gonna leave, but I'm not sure. We might have to stop off at the studio quickly, but other than that, we should be gone by noon or so."

Nick – "Okay."

Joe could feel the tension in the truck between Miley shooting daggers and Nick and Nick sending sorry rays to Miley. Joe raced over to Miley, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started to walk out the truck.

Miley – "JOE! Let me down! I'm gonna bit you!" Miley threatened.

Joe – "I'd like to see you try." Joe said with a 'yeah right' attitude.

Miley grabbed the back of Joes arm and bit down on it.

Joe – "OW!" Joe yelped.

Miley laughed – "I warned you. And if you don't put me down, I'll bite you even harder."

Joe – "Okay Okay."

Joe backed away from Miley after putting her back down.

Miley – "Thank you."

Joe – "Yeah yeah." Joe said rolling his eyes.

Joe – "_So much for trying to lighten the mood."_ Joe thought.

Miley walked back into the moving truck passing Nick and Kevin.

Nick – "Where are you going?"

Miley – "Somewhere." Miley said vaguely, mainly because it was Nick who had asked and she was stilling refusing to say more than 4 words to him.

Kevin, Nick, and Joe looked at Miley suspiciously half thinking she was going to run away again, just like at California Adventure. Miley walked into the moving truck and looked around. She looked at all the labels on the boxes until she found the one she was looking for. She climbed up on a little stool to get the box and then came back down. She walked out of the truck and over to the boys.

-Thunk-

The box fell to the ground in front of the boys. The boy's eyes darted from the box up to Miley and then back down to the box.

Miley – "Well, open it."

They all raced towards the box and tore it open almost ripping the box. They all peered inside, Joe started to laugh, then Kevin.

Nick – "Games?"

Miley – "Duh." Miley said laughing now. "for the trip to Tennessee."

Kevin – "Um. How exactly are we supposed to play?"Kevin said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Miley – "My mom just bought the Dodge Grand Caravan."

The boys stilled looked at her in confusion.

Miley – "It's a van where two of the seats face backwards, while the others face forward. All we have to do is put a little table in it. Get it?"

Boys – "OHHHHH. Okay."

Joe – "Awesome."

Miley – "Yeah it is. So what games do you all want to play?"

The boys looked through the box and pulled out monopoly, trouble, uno, clue, sorry, and something called mystery date.

Miley blushed when they took out Mystery Date.

Miley – "Um. That's Noah's." Miley lied.

Joe – "Then why are your cheeks all red?" Joe said pointing at her face and grinning.

Miley – "Becausseeee, it's hot outside."

Everyone started laughing except Miley.

Miley – "Shut up." Miley said jokingly.

Joe – "Miles, you are a horrible liar."

Miley – "Whatever. I'm going inside losers."

Joe – "Race ya!" Joe challenged.

Miley – "You're on! Annnddddd GO!" Miley yelled while taking off and running as fast as she could to beat him.

When Miley got to the front door she couldn't believe it. Joe had actually beaten her. Miley was astonished.

Miley – "How did you get so fast?" Miley asked in between breaths.

Joe – "Ehhh. I started running in the morning."

Miley – "Wow. Psh. About time Joe-NASTY!" Miley said half impressed and half jokingly.

Joe – "HEY!"

Miley – "Well from all the junk food eating and no exercise, that's exactly what you were starting to become…..NASTY!"

Joe laughed – "At least I don't look like a troll." Joe said putting his arm around her shoulders.

Miley – "What?!"

Joe – "Psh. You need to tame your hair. You're starting to look like those troll dolls. I mean, do you own a brush?" Joe joked.

Miley – "No fair! Today was going to be my ugly day. I was going to wake up, move the rest of the stuff, and then get going to Tennessee, but now since you guys showed up, I have to go start the beauty process. See ya in an hour or so." Miley said wiggling out from under Joe's arm and up the stairs. She opened the door to her now empty room, and grabbed the only bag in the room, her travel bag. The travel bag consisted of a brush, toothbrush, towel, soap, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, clothes, shoes, and not to mention accessories. She walked out of 'her' room and into the bathroom. Once inside Miley grabbed the towel, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and a change of clothes and set them next to the shower. Miley turned on the water and when it was warm enough, she hoped in. Most girls she knew took about 15 to 20 minutes in the shower, but Miley being a country girl and always being in a hurry only took 5 minute showers. She always wondered how girls could spend so much time in a little, cramped area. Didn't they ever get claustrophobic? Miley shook the thought from her head and turned off the water in a matter of minutes.

After Miley finish getting dressed and blow drying her hair to perfection, she began the make-up process. She cleaned her face first with Proactive, and then applied her Bare Minerals foundation, then she worked on her eyes. Since Miley was dresses in girly attire, she opted for the 'smokey' colors. If there was anything Miley liked more than matching, it was not matching. She applied the golden brown color to her eyes to match the belt she was wearing. She then applied a thin, but noticeable layer of eyeliner to both eyes. Her outfit was made up of skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt that landed about an inch past her stomach and a long necklace to put the rest of the outfit together. She slipped on some ballet flats and took one last look at herself.

Miley – "_Eat your heart out, Nick_!" Miley thought and triumphantly grinned. Then Miley remembered something, brushing her teeth. Miley rummaged through her bag until she found her toothbrush. She brushed her teeth. NOW she was finally ready. The whole process, including the shower, had only taken 30 minutes, but those 30 minutes were well worth it for the way that she looked. She looked like a girly girl, but on who could get down with the boys. Miley headed down the stairs and followed the voices to the living room where everyone was sitting.

When Miley entered the room everyone stopped talking and just stared.

Miley – "Wad up yo?" Miley asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Trace – "Um. Miley, can I speak to you for a moment?" Trace asked getting up from the couch and walking over towards Miley.

Miley – "I don't exactly have a choice, do I?"

Trace – "Nope." He said grabbing Miley's arm and pulling her into the kitchen.

Miley – "What?"

Trace – "What are you wearing?" Trace asked once he heard everyone in the other room start talking again.

Miley – "Clothes…..duh." Miley said with an annoyed tone.

Trace – "Yes clothes, but don't think that I don't know what's going on. Your ex-boyfriends in there and you never dress like this, so I'm guessing you're dressed to impress. Am I right?" Trace said raising his eyebrows.

Miley – "What? NO! Look. I'm not trying to impress anyone. This was simply the first thing I pulled out of my bag. Okay?"

Trace – "Then what's up with the make-up?"

Miley – "So I like to wear make-up, big deal."

Trace – "Miley. Whatever. It's just. Ugh, whatever." Trace said frustrated and walking back into the living room. Miley followed behind. Trace sat when he was sitting before and the only spot left was between Joe and Nick.

Miley – "_AWKWARD!_" Miley thought.

Miley walked over to the couch and sat between Nick and Joe. She could feel their eyes on her, but Miley just sat there refusing to meet any of their eyes.

Miley – "So when are we leaving?"

Billy Ray – "Whenever we're all ready."

Miley – "Okay. Let me finish packing up my travel bag." Miley got up from the couch, thankful to get away from the awkward situation, and headed for the stairs. She took the stairs two at a time until she reached the top and then walked into the bathroom. 3 minutes later and after a bunch of pushing and shoving all the stuff into her old cheer bag aka her travel bag, she finally headed back down the stairs. Suddenly Miley stopped.

Miley – "_This is the last time I'll ever go down these steps again._" Miley thought.

When she finally got down the stairs, no one was around. The front door was open, so she cautiously walked outside. She saw everyone gathered on the lawn in a some what circle. Miley walked over to the van and threw her bag on the back seat. After she knew the bag was on the seat, she went to go join the rest of the group. When she got there, her parents were just finishing discussing the routes they'd take with Trace since he was going to be driving his own car to Tennessee with raison and Brandi.

Billy Ray – "So, Ready to go?"

Everyone shouted 'yes' loudly and began walking towards the different vehicles.

Joe – "Miley, you look incredible." Joe said looking Miley up and down.

Miley laughed and thought of her favorite line from Grease.

Miley – "Tell me about it, stud." Miley said in her 'sexy' voice making Joe and herself laugh.

Even though Nick was a few yards in front of Miley and Joe, he still heard the comment and just held his breath.

Nick – "_Don't let it get to you Nick. If everything goes your way, she'll be back in your arms soon. Just ignore them._" Nick thought.

Everyone piled into the vehicles. Billy Ray and his dog Tex were in the moving van. Trace, Brandi, and Braison were in Trace's car. Noah, Tish, Miley, Nick, Joe, and Kevin were in the van. Miley climbed in the van and headed for the very back row so she could lay down and maybe catch some z's. Miley grabbed her ipod from her bag and inserted the plugs into her ears. Miley put it on shuffle and just listened while the ipod chose the song it wanted. Unfortunately one of the only songs that could make Miley cry, came on.

'_Isn't she lucky this Hollywood girl. She is so lucky, but why does she cry? If there is nothing missing in my life, why do these tears come at night?'_

Miley pulled the ear buds out of her ears before she heard anymore of the song. Even with Britney's escapades she'd been through, her music still touched Miley. This song especially described Miley perfectly. Miley stared up at the ceiling of the van as she felt the van backing out of the driveway. She could fill the tears welling up in her eyes, but just pushed them away. All of a sudden Joe's face popped over the seat in front of her.

Joe – "Hey. What's wrong? You look like your about to cry." Joe said concerned.

Miley sat up in her seat to see where they were. They were just a couple houses away from their former house. The van slowed down as they approached a stop sign. Suddenly it hit her.

Miley – "MOM! STOP!"

Tish – "Huh? I am stopping. It's a stop sign hunny." Tish said looking at Miley in her rearview mirror.

Miley raced out of her seat and headed towards the van door and opened it.

Tish – "Miley! What are you doing?!"

Miley tore open the van door and jumped out, then started running as fast as she could back down the street.

**Chapter 3**

Out of the darkness and into the sun,

But I won't forget all the ones that I love.

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change,

And breakaway.

-Kelly Clarkson

Tish – "MILEY! What are you doing?"

Miley ignored her mom and kept running towards 'her' house. Was she running to go back to her life? Was she running because she had changed her mind? Was she running because she wanted to get away from her family? Nope. None of those were why she was running back. Miley kept running even when her mom yelled her full birth name. Usually when her mom yelled her full birth name, she would stop dead in her tracks, knowing her mom was either worried or pissed off. But Miley never stopped running. She ran past her dad in the moving van. Past Trace, Brandi, and Braison in the car. All she wanted was to get back inside the house as fast as possible. She ran up the steps and twisted the door knob.

Nothing.

Miley – "_Shoot. They must have locked the door before we left."_ She thought.

Miley quickly jumped down the porch stairs and headed around back. Everyone was now trying to catch up with her. That just motivated her to run faster. She quickly made her way to the side of the house and unlocked the gate. With Miley's house, you have to go around the pool to get to the back door. That's just what she did. Miley looked behind her once and saw Nick only a few yards behind her.

Miley – "_Why him?_" She thought.

Nick – "What are you doing?" Nick half yelled

Miley – "Nothing!"

Nick – "nothing?! Then why are you running?"

Miley made it to the sliding glass door and slide it open.

YES! Success, finally!

She ran into the empty house and up the back stairs.

Nick – "Miley! Wait up!"

Miley continued to run until she reached the place she had been trying to get to for the past 2 minutes. 'Her' room. She ran over to the closet and opened the door. There it was! The box. Her box.

Nick finally caught up with her out of breath.

Nick – "Miley, What is this all about?" He said in between catching his breath.

Miley – "I just forgot something." Miley said a little louder than a whisper. She walked over and picked up the box. Joe, Brandi, Braison, and Kevin came into the room a couple seconds later, equally out of breath.

Brandi – "What the he-?" Brandi stopped noticing Miley was carrying her bam-bam box.

Braison – "That why you came back?"

Miley – "Yeah. I left it out of the boxes because I didn't want it to break, and I almost forgot it."

Kevin – "What is it?"

Miley – "my bam-bam box."

Joe – "Bam - bam box?" Joe laughed.

Miley – "Hey! I liked the Flintstones when I was little and I named it bam-bam. So sue me."

Brandi – "She's had it since she was born."

Kevin – "Oh wow."

Braison – "So is all the drama over? Can we go now?"

Miley nodded her head – "Yeah. Sorry."

Brandi – "It's okay, but you really need to stop freaking us out like this. You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." Miley and Brandi laughed.

Miley – "I know. I know."

Everyone walked out of the house for the last time and saw all the vehicles in the driveway. No one said a word, just walked back to their proper vehicles. Kevin, Joe, and Nick had gotten into the van already when Miley started to climb in back.

Tish – "Not uh missy." Tish said to Miley

Miley looked at her mom in confusion.

Tish – "Noah, honey. Sit in back please. Destiny, in front now!"

Miley sighed and looked down. "_Fuck_." Miley thought.

(author's note: if you don't like the cussing, then my apologizes. I don't use it in every chapter, but some chapters I just put it in there to make it more dramatic. Anyways, remember, I don't use cuss words in every chapter. Just a few, here and there.)

Noah unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the front seat and went to go sit in back. Miley reluctantly sat in front awaiting the words she knew were about to come. Miley got in the front seat, buckled her seat belt, and slumped down in the seat.

Tish – "Everyone buckled in?"

After Tish got yeses from everyone, she finally started to drive again.

Tish – "Noah, baby, plug your ears, will you?" Tish asked nicely in the 'mommy' tone.

"_Fuck fuck fuck."_ Miley repeated in her thoughts. Miley watched as Noah placed the ear buds of her ipod firmly in her ears and turned up the volume to a Hannah Montana song. Once Tish knew Noah couldn't hear them, she started yelling.

Tish – "DESTINY HOPE CYRUS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! FIRST YOU RUN OFF AT CALIFORNIA ADVENTURE, THEN YOU RUN OFF HERE. WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU LATELY?!"

Miley – "How did you know about California Adventure?"

Tish – "Not uh young lady. Don't try and change the subject. I want to know why you're doing all this."

Miley looked down knowing the guys were listening to the conversation. – "I don't know." Miley finally sputtered out.

Tish – "Destiny! You know why, now tell me!" Tish yelled in the 'mom' tone.

Miley – "LOOK! I don't like to tell people what I'm doing anymore. I just do the first thing that pops into my head and running back to get my bam-bam box was the first thing that popped into my head. I just didn't think it over, okay? If you haven't noticed, my life isn't exactly going as planned right now, so if I make more mistakes right now than I used to, don't yell at me, okay?! I'm a freaking teenager, we do the stupidest things, so what?!"

Tish sighed. She knew it must be a hard time for Miley right now. It's not easy having and teen-life crisis. Tish returned to the 'mommy' tone. – "Miley. I can understand what you're going through, but that's no need to run off somewhere without letting us know. If you had told me you forgot your bam-bam box, I would have turned around. Just think it over next time. Okay honey?"

Miley eased up a little. – "Okay."

To end the deafening silence that filled the van, Miley reached over and turned on the radio to kiis fm. Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown blared through the speakers. If anything could make Miley forget about being mad, it was a good song. And this was definitely a good song. She started singing and moving to the song.

"Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss!" Miley sang while kissing her fingertips and blowing them to the world. The song ended about 30 seconds later and none other than S.O.S. came on the radio. Miley and the boys all moved to the song. Miley knew full well that S.O.S. was about her. She had brought Lesley on the date that was supposed to be for her and Nick, and he had said that he was tired of always dating Miley AND her friends. He had written S.O.S. about her the same way she has written See You Again about him. Everyone was in a good mood, even Noah was clapping along with them. Miley decided to call Braison.

Braison – "Yeah?"

Miley – "Turn it to Kiis fm, quickly."

Braison did as he was told and suddenly heard S.O.S. – "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." Miley grinned. "Bye."

Braison – "Bye loser."

Once the song was over, Miley laughed. She had forgotten how good that song was, even if it was about her, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the song. Miley looked around and had no idea where they were anymore. They weren't on the freeway yet, but then where were they?

Miley – "Err. Mom, where are we?"

Tish – "We're taking a short cut to the studio so you can say your final goodbye to everyone."

Miley – "Oh okay." Miley said looking out the window. Truth be told, she just wanted to get out of this town before she realized the big mistakes she was making by moving. "Umm, then after this we'll be on our way, on the road again?"

Tish smiled – "Yes my little impatient child."

Miley laughed – "Mmkay."

30 minutes later Miley, Tish, Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Noah pulled up in front of the Hannah Montana set building. Tish put the van in park and shut off the engine.

Tish – "Do you wanna go in by yourself?"

Miley thought it over – "Sure. I'll be out in 5 minutes at the most."

Tish – "Okay, we'll be here. Tell everyone I said goodbye."

Miley – "Okay, will do." Miley said unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the van. Miley double checked her outfit and started to walk over to the set entrance. Miley slowly opened the door and looked around before stepping inside. Miley let the cool air hit her face before she stepped in the set area completely. Mitchel was the first to see her.

Mitchel – "Miles!" Mitchel exclaimed running over to her and picking her up. "I thought you left already. Did you decide to stay?"

Miley – "No. We're just leaving right now. I just stopped by to say my final goodbye."

Mitchel – "Aw." He said letting her down to the ground finally.

Emily came up just in time to hear Miley say that she's not staying. – "So you're leaving?"

Miley laughed – "Yes times 1 billion."

Then the director came up. - "Well if you decide to come back, let me know. I'll have the camera fired up and ready."

Miley laughed – "Well thank you, but I doubt it will happen. I better get going though. Just quick hugs for everyone."

Miley began giving out hugs to everyone. When she has finished saying her goodbyes to every last person, she waved to them one last time and headed back out to the van. It had taken her 10 minutes to say goodbye to everyone. Miley walked back over to the van and opened the front door.

Miley – "Mom, can I sit in back so we can play some games?"

Tish – "I guess so."

Miley air clapped and closed the front door. Joe rushed to open the back door for her.

Miley – "Thanks." Miley said flashing him a quick smile. "What game are we going to play first?" Miley asked taking a seat as the van started to move.

Joe grinned – "Hmmm. I feel like playing mystery date." Everyone burst out laughing.

Miley grinned back – "Wow Joe. I didn't know you were gay!"

Joe – "What? I'm not gay."

Miley – "Haha. Well mystery date is only to find out what GUY wants to ask you out."

Joe – "You mean there aren't any girls?"

Miley – "Nope."

Joe – "Man! That's so prejudice."

Miley started laughing again. – "You mean sexist."

Joe – "What?! Now we're talking about sex? Miley have you have that talk already because I'm not explaining it." Everyone laughed again.

Miley – "Psh. Of course." Miley smiled at her mom.

Joe – "Phew. Thank goodness."

Miley – "Okay, now for real. What are we playing?"

Kevin – "How about Monopoly?"

Miley – "Sounds good to me."

Nick – "Yeah."

Miley rolled her eyes at him. She got up and went to go get the game and a table. After she got the game, she came back and plopped down in her seat. They set up the table and the game. Joe was the horse, Miley was the ship, Noah was the Hat, Kevin was the dog, and Nick was the car.

Miley – "You're going down Pony Boy."

Joe – "Psh. You're the Titanic. Remember what happened?"

Miley – "HA! Heck no, I'm the Queen Mary. You try and come on my ship, I'll sick the little girl ghost on you!" Everyone laughed.

Hours and hours passed by until the game was finally finished with Kevin winning.

Miley – "Mom, where are we?"

Tish glanced at the Tom Tom – we're in ummmm Arizona. We're gonna be stopping soon after an hour or so."

Miley finally noticed that it was dark outside. – "Whoa. How long were we playing Monopoly?"

Tish – "A couple hours."

Kevin – "Whoa."

Joe – "No kidding."

For the rest of the time they all just listened to music. Suddenly Tish turned off the interstate.

Miley – "Where are we going now?"

Tish – "Well, we need at least some sleep."

Miley felt stupid – "Oh okay." Miley said as Tish pulled into a Holiday Inn.

Joe – "What chu doing?" Joe started singing.

Miley – "Nothin' chillin' at the Holiday Inn." Miley joined in. Miley and Joe laughed.

Miley – _Why is it so easy to get along with Joe?_ Miley thought.

Tish parked the car and shut the engine off. Everyone started opening the doors and piled out of the van. Miley stretched. When she did a sliver of her toned stomach showed. Joe saw and grinned. He ran over and poked her in the stomach.

Miley – "OW." Miley laughed. Joe had a sly grin on his face.

Miley – "What are you up to?" Miley asked curiously.

Joe – "Nothin'" Joe said in his best baby voice which made Miley laugh.

As they were approaching the hotel doors, Miley looked down at her stomach. She had goose bumps.

Miley – _How can Joe give me goose bumps with just one poke? _Miley thought.

Miley's mom was on the phone. She snapped her phone shut. We're on the 12th floor. Boys you have your own room. Girls, you also have your own room.

Miley started singing softly – "It's a girl's night. It's all right, without you." Noah heard Miley singing.

Noah – "Miles. Are you going to miss singing?"

Miley looked down at Noah. – "No matter what, even if I'm not Hannah Montana, I will still keep on singing." Miley smiled at Noah.

They headed towards the elevators and once inside, pushed the number 12 button. They waited while they were lifted to the 12th floor.

-Ding-

The elevator doors opened and everyone piled out. Tish got back on the phone.

Tish – "Where are you?" Pause. " Yes I know that, but what room number?" Pause again. "Hunny, can you just come outside the door so we know where you are?" Another pause. "Thanks. We'll be looking for you. Bye." Tish closed her phone.

Tish – "He'll come out of the room in a minute." She said addressing the group.

Everyone just nodded their heads and waited. 15 seconds later they heard Billy Ray.

Billy Ray – "Hey over here." He said in his southern accent.

Noah – "Daddy!" Noah yelled running towards him.

Billy Ray – "Hey bud." He said giving Noah a hug.

Everyone else just walked over to the room. When they got there Billy Ray has two envelopes with 2 keys each. He handed one envelope to Kevin.

Billy Ray – "You have the room 1226, the room diagonally from ours. It has 3 beds, so no one has to share, but girls, your room number is 1225. It only has two beds, but it has a fold out couch. So who gets what is up to you." Billy Ray finished finally handing Miley the two keys. "Brandi is already in your room girls, so if you want you can just knock." Billy Ray added.

Miley – "What about Braison and Trace?"

Billy Ray – "They're in room 1224, the room right across from ours. Okay? Have fun, but not too much fun." Everyone gave a slight laugh.

Miley – "We still need to get our stuff." Miley said to her mom.

Tish – "Oh that's right. Here you go." Tish said handing Miley her car keys. – "Just remember to get my bag too please." Tish said before closing the door.

Miley looked down at the keys and looked up. Where were the boys? Then she heard them down the hall a little bit further. _I guess they went to go check out their room. _Miley thought.

Miley – "HEY WE'RE GOING TO GO GET THE BAGS. GOOD LUCK GETTING YOURS!" Miley yelled down the hall.

Miley and Noah started running down the hallway towards the elevators. The Jonas Brothers were now running down the hallway too. Miley got to the elevator first and pushed the down button. The elevator doors opened right away. Miley ran inside and Noah ran inside after her. The boys were still a couple doors away when the elevator doors started to close.

Nick – "Miley, wait up!"

Kevin – "Not cool Miley!" Kevin yelled

Miley laughed and pressed the open button. Miley wasn't THAT mean, or was she?

**_This story is still continuing. And there are plenty more chapters ahead and trust me, it definetly gets dramatic. I hope all of you have enjoyed this so far. Chapter 4 will be up soon :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

By now, you should know  
Everything you say  
Can and will be used against you someday  
I got the microphone so don't go to far  
Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are

-Plain White T's

The boys ran inside a couple seconds later out of breath.

Nick – "Thanks for waiting."

Miley – "Yeah. yeah." Miley said pushing the lobby button.

-DING-

The elevator doors opened to the bright lobby. Miley immediately strutted right towards the hotel exit with everyone following behind her. Miley walked out the hotel doors. She could feel the hot, humid air around her, but she didn't let it faze her. She hit the unlock button on the keys and saw the tail and headlights flash. Miley opened the van's side door and climbed inside to grab her bag from the back seat. She grabbed the bag and turned to head back out, but instead she was greeted by Joe.

Joe – "Hey." Joe said not moving.

Miley – "Hey." Miley said politely waiting for Joe to move. "_Is it just me or did Joe sound really sexy when he said that?"_ Miley thought.

Miley – "um, scoochie." Miley said moving her hand to the left indicating which way he should move so that she could pass by him.

Joe – "Why don't you 'scoochie'?" Joe asked, a sly grin forming on his face.

Miley tapped her fingernails on the seat in front of her. – "Because I have to go out there and you have to go back here."

Joe gave a slight laugh. – "Well someone's gonna have to give in here and you know it's not gonna be me." Joe grinned.

Miley decided to let it go, sat back down on the seat, and laughed. While waiting for Joe to get his bag, she noticed something.

Miley – "Hey. Where is everyone?" Miley asked looking around.

Joe – "Oh, I told them we could get their bags, and they could go back inside." Joe said looking straight into Miley's eyes.

Without saying anything, Joe got up and closed the van door. Then he walked back over to Miley.

Miley got up as soon as Joe sat down. – "Why'd you close the door?"

Joe – "So we could have some privacy."

Miley – "Privacy? We're just getting bags."

Joe looked down – "Oh. Yeah. I um, I guess so."

"What else would we be doing?" Miley said not catching on yet.

Joe grinned thinking that Miley knew what he wanted to do, and that she still wanted him too. – "Sit down." Miley did as she was told. "Now close your eyes."

Miley shrugged her shoulders and did what Joe said. – "Okay. Now what?"

Joe – "This." Joe leaned in and kissed Miley.

Miley instantly pulled back. – "What the hell?!"

Joe was shocked, but had waited for this day for a long time. And even had a whole speech planned out. He cleared his throat and began. – "Look Miley, I really like you and always have. And I want to know if you'd like to be my girl- "

Miley – "Joe, I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that. It would just be too awkward to have gone out with Nick and then go out with you, his own brother."

Joe sighed – "But I was so sure you liked me. I mean the way you always laugh at my jokes. The way we get along so good. I don't know, I just, I just really thought you liked me."

Miley – "I'm sorry if I ever led you on. I never meant to." Miley said feeling guilty because even she knew how Joe could have gotten so confused.

Joe sighed and scooted away from Miley. – "It's okay. I guess I just had high hopes. Sorry, I never would have done it if I knew you didn't like me that way. But anyways, still friends?"

Miley laughed – "Of course." Miley hugged Joe.

Miley and Joe grabbed the rest of the bags in silence and exited the van.

Miley locked the van and they both headed inside. Once in the elevator, Joe tried his best to talk to Miley.

Joe – "Miley, I really don't want it to be awkward with us. So can we just pretend it didn't happen?"

Miley smiled – "Sure. We went in the van, got the bags and came back out."

Joe laughed – "Exactly."

-DING-

Miley and Joe walked to their rooms and said bye.

Miley – "Hey guys, I'm here!" Miley yelled closing the door behind her.

Brandi was lying on the bed with Noah next to her.

Brandi – "Hey. So how was getting the bags?"

Miley – "What are you talking about?"

Brandi – "You do know our room faces the parking lot right?"

Miley – "No, really? Cool."

Brandi – "Don't play dumb."

Miley – "I'm not playing dumb. What does the room facing the parking lot have to do with anything?"

Brandi – "Why did Joe close the van door?" Brandi challenged.

Miley – "Why were you spying?" Miley challenged back.

Brandi – "I was just looking at the view and couldn't help but notice."

Miley – "Well, I was cold, so Joe closed the door."

Brandi raised her eyebrows – "Really? It's 90 degrees outside."

Miley – "What's up with the 21 questions?"

Brandi laughed. She knew that she had finally caught Miley.

Brandi – "FYI Miley, dating more than one person from the same family is just asking for trouble."

Miley – "I'm not dating anyone."

Brandi – "So you turned you know who down?"

Miley – "That's none of your business."

Brandi – "Why?" Brandi smirked.

Miley sighed. – "I don't know."

Brandi – "You still love Nick huh?"

Miley – "NO! Not at all. He's cute, but I'd never ever date him again."

Noah – "You and Nick are in love again?"

Miley – "No boa. We're not."

Noah – "Oh. But Frankie said that Nick loves you."

Miley – "Nick doesn't know what love is. He was never in love."

Noah – "Yeah huh."

Miley – "Not uh."

Noah – "Yeah huh."

Miley – "Not uh."

Brandi – "Just stop you guys. Look Miley The Hills is on next. And Noah, why don't you go back to playing your new game daddy got you?"

Noah went to go play her game on her bed and Miley went to go sit on the other bed with Brandi.

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

((With Nick))

Nick knocked on Miley's door.

Miley – "Who is it?"

Nick knew Miley wouldn't answer the door to him, so he moved so she couldn't see him through the peep hole. – "It's Joe." Nick lied imitating Joe to the best of his ability.

Miley shrugged off the weird voice and opened the door.

Miley – "Hello?"

Nick realized that Miley had opened the door and came out from behind the wall.

Nick – "Miley just please talk to me for 2 minutes. That's all I'm asking."

Miley – "I'm really not in the mood to talk, especially to you. I have nothing to say to you." Miley said starting to close the door.

Nick lunged forward and put his foot between the door jam and the door.

Miley – "Nick! Move!"

Nick – "Not until you talk to me. 2 minutes Miley. That's it."

Miley looked over her shoulder at Brandi. Brandi nodded her head telling her to go. Miley sighed and opened the door.

Miley – "Fine, but not here. They always have a sitting area in the hallway. Let's go there."

Nick smiled a million dollar smile and moved to the side so Miley could pass. They began walking down the hallway, the lights illuminating their path. They arrived at the area and Miley sat on the couch, with Nick sitting next to her.

Miley – "Now what do you want?"

Nick sighed. – "Okay. You deserve to know why I broke up with you."

Miley – "When did I say I wanted to know?" Miley said standing up to leave.

Nick grabbed her hand lightly and asked her to sit back down. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly sat back down.

Nick – "Look, I broke up with you because people were giving me crap for going out with you and I just felt pressured to break up with you. We were losing fans and the only way I could get them back was by breaking up with you."

Miley – "Are you kidding me?" Miley asked shocked. "_Miley, breath, deep breaths."_ Miley thought. She inhaled and exhaled until she was calmed down. "So what you're telling me is that you didn't want to break up?"

Nick – "NO! Not at all. You kidding? I'm crazy about you."

Miley – "Ugh. Nick your so confusing. Then what do you want to do?"

Nick – "Maybe we can be friends?"

Miley – "You mean like friends with benefits?"

Nick – "Yeah!"

Miley – "No."

Nick – "No?"

Miley – "Yes."

Nick – "Why?

Miley – "Because."

Nick – "Because?"

Miley – "Yes."

Nick – "What?"

Miley – "Ugh."

Nick – "Ugh what?"

Miley – "My lord Nick! Can we stop all these one word sentences? Do you work for an insurance company?"

Nick – "Um, no."

Miley – "Then what would make you think I want to be friends with benefits?"

Nick – "I don't know. You suggested it."

Miley – "I didn't suggest it. I was simply asking if that's what you meant. No offense, but only hoe's are friends with benefits. That's for people who are trying to hide their relationship or get out of being in a relationship and that's not the way I roll."

Nick – "Okay. Okay. Sorry. I don't know then."

Miley – "How about we just be friends?"

Nick smiled. – "Okay. Sounds good to me."

Miley – "Cool." Miley smiled back. "So we're good?"

Nick – "Better than good."

Miley got off the couch and so did Nick. Miley started to walk away while Nick just stood there.

Nick – "Hey!"

Miley turned around. – "Yeah?"

Nick – "Just wondering. Do friends give friends hugs?"

Miley laughed. – "Hmmmm. Not sure. You tell me."

Nick grinned. – "Yep I think they do."

Miley laughed again – "I guess that means I have to give you a hug. Darn." Miley smiled. She walked back over to Nick and wrapped her arms around him. Nick did the same, neither letting go. They must have stood there for a while because Brandi soon came out to check on them and make sure they hadn't killed each other yet.

Brandi – "Hey are you guys o-." Brandi stopped noticing they were hugging. "Oh. So that's why you guys were taking so long."

Miley – "Yeah we're friends now." Miley and Nick smiled.

Brandi – "Okay, well Miley, The Hills is on."

Miley "I totally forgot." Miley said to Brandi. Then she turned to Nick. – "I'll see you later?"

Nick – "Yeah. Of course."

Miley – "Okay bye." Miley said giving him one last, quick hug.

Nick watched Miley and Brandi run back to their room. He couldn't stop smiling. Everything was finally going back to normal, at least he hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's note: First of all, I will now provide recaps for those that don't remember what happened on the previous chapter. Next, I'm not making any more limits. If you comment, then I really appreciate, but if you don't comment, I don't mind. I've read tons of fanfics, but don't always comment. So if I expected you guys to comment then I'd be a hypocrite. And no one likes those. Haha. Okay, continue on and enjoy. J P.S. – There is certain language in this chapter that is not appropriate for all ages.)

((Recap – The Cyrus family are joined by Nick, Joe, and Kevin in their cross country move back to Tennessee. While traveling through Arizona, they all stop at a Holiday Inn to get some rest. While there Miley finds herself in a lip lock with none other than Joe, but Miley pushes him off and tells him she just wants to be friends. Will she hold up to that or will she find herself changing her mind?))

**Gotta get away for sure,**

**Brother and sister, Mr. and Mrs.**

**Lookout now and c'mon**

**You're a backstabber, backstabber**

**You're a backstabber**

**Hey man, and I think**

**You're better off red and dead**

**She thinks she's heaven and I am hell**

**How could I care about nothing?**

**But you're a hardcore, superstore, **

**Plastic, ugly, little whore.**

**-Backyard Babies**

Nick walked back to his room after Miley and Brandi disappeared into their room. He inserted the key into the slot and turned the handle. While opening the door, Nick accidently hit Kevin.

Kevin – "Hey! Watch it."

Nick – "Sorry."

Kevin – "So where did you disappear too?"

Nick – "No where. I just wanted some fresh air."

Kevin – "Or some fresh Miley?" Kevin laughed.

Nick – "What?! No. What would make you think that?" Nick lied.

Kevin – "Easy. I heard Brandi and Miley go into their room and you just so happen to come into the room a couple seconds after them?"

Nick looked down. – "So what?"

Kevin – "So how'd it go?" Kevin asked walking over to the bed.

Joe – "How did what go?" Joe asked just joining the conversation.

Kevin – "Miley." Kevin stated lying down on the bed and propping himself up on one elbow.

Joe – "What about her?" Joe asked.

Kevin – "That's what I'd like to know?"

Nick – "Nothing, we were just talking." Nick shrugged and took a seat in one of the chairs.

Kevin – "Mmmhhmmmm. Yeah like I believe that."

Joe – "What did you talk about?" Joe asked again, worried that Miley had told Nick what happened.

Nick – "Nothing really. We just agreed to be friends…..for now." Nick said the last part under his breath.

Kevin – "Mmmhmmm. What was that last thing?" Kevin asked while Joe was just relieved.

Nick – "What last thing?"

Kevin – "You whispered something to yourself. What was it?"

Nick – "Nothing."

Kevin – "Don't make me wrestle it out of you." Kevin said starting to get up off the bed.

Nick – "Fine, fine, I said for now." Nick finally admitted not wanting to wrestle.

Kevin smirked and laid back down – "That's what I thought you said. So you're already planning on winning her back?"

Nick – "Of course. I'm not about to lose her. I realized how stupid I was for breaking up with her and I just want her back. You know?"

Joe – "What if she doesn't want you back?"

Nick – "What's the supposed to mean?"

Joe – "Think about it. Boy aka you, breaks girls heart, aka Miley, and then boy who break girls heart wants girl back? Yeah, not good."

Nick – "Well what do you know? Like she could like anyone else?"

Joe – "Actually yeah, she could. Trust me bro. You're not the only one on her radar."

Nick – "Whatever. I'm gonna make it that way. I'm gonna win her back no matter what."

Joe – "Look, get over yourself! Someone's getting a big ego, and trust me chicks don't dig that."

Nick – "Says the guy who's all about himself?"

Joe – "I'm not all about myself."

Nick – "Wanna bet?"

Joe – "At least I can keep a relationship unlike someone I know." Joe said, his blood level rising by the minute.

Nick – "I was looking out for us, as a band." Nick retorted.

Joe – "Or so you say."

Nick – "What the hell is up your ass Joe?" Nick challenged, getting up from the chair.

Joe stood up from the other bed – "What's up my ass is that your 'girlfriend' and I kissed! THERE! I said it. Now tell me how she's all yours. How you want her back. How you think she still likes you!" Joe yelled and then covered his mouth. '_Shit._' he thought.

Nick just stared at Joe, and then lunged for him. Kevin jumped up immediately and stood between Joe and Nick.

Nick – "What the fuck?! You kissed her? You little conniving backstabber! You're my own brother."

Joe – "Well she seemed to like kissing me a whole hell of a lot more than she liked kissing you!" Joe lied.

Kevin – "Guys! Break it up! You're fighting over a girl! It's Miley, I mean come on! You guys are family. Bros before hoes."

Nick backed away – "Miley's not a hoe and if this is how family treats each other, than I'd rather not have any family!" Nick yelled.

Joe – "Well I guess she is a hoe because she kissed BOTH of us!" Joe fired back, but it was too late. Nick was already out the door.

Joe sat back down on the bed and looked down at his feet. He heard Kevin sigh and then turn towards him.

Kevin – "Joe. I, I don't know how to say, what to say. Joe, you just, ugh……..damn it." Kevin fumbled over his words. "I'm going to go look for Nick. Who knows where he is. While I'm gone, just please stay here. Don't go anywhere. Don't go looking for him. Don't go over to Miley's. Just stay and for once, actually think." Kevin sighed again before walking out the door.

Joe looked at the ground as tears flooded his eyes. He'd made a huge mistake and this time he couldn't take it back. He couldn't pretend it hadn't happened. Not only had he screwed himself over, but he had just ruined anything his relationship with Nick. And worst of all, he'd just called Miley a hoe. Wasn't Miley supposed to be who he liked? '_Damn it Joe. You have to fuck everything up again_.' He thought.

With Nick

As soon as Nick walked out the room, he'd run down the hallway, got on the elevator and took it down to the lobby. He then ran outside the hotel, stopping only once to look back at the hotel, and then continuing on. He didn't know where he was running, but wherever it was, it would be away from them and that's all that mattered. Nick took a left and kept running. Nick's heart pounded faster with each step he took. Every time his foot hit the ground, his heart would thump, almost as if they were in sync. Now Nick finally knew how Miley felt; to just want to get away. Away from what though? Life? No, that's like suicide and that wasn't like him. Joe? Not him either. Sure he had yelled at Nick, but it wasn't why he was running. In all honesty, the only thing Nick was running away from was the truth. Nick didn't want to believe that Joe and Miley had kissed. He didn't want to believe that his dream girl actually wanted someone else. Nick kept running, not even stopping when he got tired. He kept running and running. Where to go though? Nick had never been here before. What was around the corner, he didn't even know. For all he knew, he could be heading away from civilization. The worst part of all was that it was dark out and although Nick always put on that tough guy front, when you're in a new city and running alone by yourself to who knows where, you tend to get worried. Nick started to slow down until he was walking. He just looked around. Luckily, he was still by somewhere decent. There was a Motel 6, McDonalds, Subway, and an old bus stop by where he was at. Subway was out of the question since it was already closed. There was no way he was going to a Motel 6. So that left McDonalds and the bus stop. '_McDonalds it is._' Nick thought. Nick walked over to the door to go inside. Before he opened it, he checked his pockets. '_Phew, a ten and a couple ones._' Nick gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he hadn't emptied out his pockets before he'd left. He pulled the door open and walked into the air conditioned fast food place.

With Kevin

Kevin took the elevator down to the lobby and went up to the front desk.

Kevin – "Did you happen to see my brother come through here?'

Front Desk – "Yeah, actually, he headed out the front doors a couple minutes ago. It looked like he was in some sort of rush."

Kevin – "Thank you." Kevin said to the person before running out the front doors.

Once outside, Kevin looked around. He didn't see Nick anywhere.

Kevin – "NICK! NICK" Kevin yelled hoping for a response, but instead just got the sound of crickets. '_Damn it, here we go again_.' He thought.

Kevin ran back inside and took the elevator back up to his floor. Once there, he wet into his room. – "Joe. Get up, we have to go look for Nick. I can't find him anywhere." Kevin said through tossing Joe his shoes and heading across the hallway for reinforcements.

Kevin knocked on Brandi, Miley, and Noah's door. Brandi answered it.

Brandi – "Hey."

Kevin – "No time for explanations, but we have to go look for Nick. Come on." Kevin said before turning around and heading further down the hallway and knocking yet again on another door.

Braison – "Kevin, my man."

Kevin – "We're going to go look for Nick. You coming?"

Braison – "What happened?"

Kevin – "I'll explain later, you in or not?"

Braison – "Yeah. I'll get ready right now."

Kevin – "Okay." Kevin said before turning around and walking back up the hallway. By now, Miley, Brandi, Noah, and Joe were all in the hallway. Miley came charging at Kevin.

Miley – "What happened to Nick? Is he okay?"

Kevin didn't even saw anything to Miley and walked right past her. Right now to him, she was the one who caused this whole thing. Instead he addressed Noah and Brandi.

Kevin – "Nick and Joe got into a fight and it ended in Nick running out somewhere. So I figured we could split up into groups and try and find wherever Nick was rather than I just go looking by myself for him."

Miley – "What was the fight about? Joe please tell me you didn't." Miley said staring at Joe and remembering their kiss.

Joe looked at Miley and then down at the ground – "I'm so sorry Miley."

Miley – "How could you?" Miley eyes started to fill with tears.

Kevin – "Whatever Miley. Stop playing it off as poor pitiful you. We have to go find Nick." Kevin said not feeling one bit sorry for Miley.

Brandi – "Did we miss something?" Brandi asked confused.

Trace and Braison finally joined the group.

Trace – "Okay, so what happened."

Kevin – "Nick, Joe, fight, Nick ran away, splitting up to find him."

Trace – "Got it. So are we waking up the parents to?"

Kevin – "No. It's better if they don't know because then Nick would never hear the end of it."

Trace – "From my parents? No. I don't think they would care."

Kevin – "No from mine. Now come on. Everyone split up into groups." Kevin said leading the group to the elevators.

Everyone paired up. It was Brandi and Joe. Braison and Trace. And last but not least, Joe, Miley, and Noah.

Kevin rolled his eyes when he saw that Miley and Joe had paired up.

Kevin – "Okay, everyone have cell phones or something where they can tell time?" Kevin asked while in the elevator. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Now everyone meet back here at 11:20 at the latest. Everyone got it?" Again everyone nodded their heads. The pairs got out of the elevator. "Now split up everyone. If you see a pair going one way, go another way." Everyone nodded again and headed outside the hotel doors.

Kevin and Brandi went to the right. Trace and Braison went straight, which left Miley, Noah, and Joe to go to the left.

Miley – "Joe, why did you tell him? I mean I didn't even you know what you back." Miley said not wanting Noah to know.

Joe – "Miley I'm sorry. I never meant to say it. It just sort of slipped out. Nick was just getting a big ego and saying how he's going to win you back and that he'll do whatever it takes and I just got jealous and blurted it out."

Miley – "Wait. He said he was going to win me back?" Miley asked hopeful.

Joe sighed – "Yeah."

After that there was an awkward silence.

Joe – "You want him back too, don't you?"

Miley shook her head – "No. He broke my heart and I don't ever want him back." Miley lied.

Joe – "Miley, don't hand me that. You still love him."

Miley – "I do NOT love him, okay?" Miley lied again.

Joe – "Okay, okay."

Noah – "What happened Smiles?"

Miley – "Oh nothing Noah Boa. Joe and I were just talking."

Noah – "No. I meant with you. You never used to lie."

Miley stopped – "What do you mean by that Boa?"

Noah – "You said you don't love Nick, but you do. I know you do." Noah said looking down at the ground.

Miley sighed – "Noah. It's complicated right now and I'll explain it to you later, but please don't think I'm lying. Okay?"

Noah – "You promise to tell me later?"

Miley – "Pinky promise." Miley said holding out her pinky.

Noah took her pinky in Miley's like always. – "Okay."

They all started walking again. After a few minutes, Noah spotted something.

Noah – "LOOK! McDonalds! Smiles can I please get a sundae? Please, please, please?"

Miley – "Noah, not now. We're trying to look for - ." Miley was cut off midsentence.

Joe – "Actually I think that's a great idea." Joe smiled and pointed towards the window of the McDonalds.

Miley – "Nick." Miley whispered.

Joe started taking off running, which was followed by Noah running, and Miley being dragged by Noah to keep up with her.

Joe ran into McDonalds. – "NICK!" Joe yelled.

Nick – "Great." Nick sighed.

Nick turned around in his seat to see Joe running towards him with his arms wide open, and then Nick turned back around.

Joe – "You scared us half to death man. Look I'm sorry for what I said, but you have to come back." Joe said.

Miley and Noah ran inside.

Noah – "NICKY!" Noah yelled, let go of Miley's hand and ran over to him.

Miley – "Nick, I'm so sorr-." Miley started walking over towards him and then stopped.

Nick didn't turn around. He didn't look at Miley, Joe, or Noah. Everyone's eyes were on the girl sitting across from Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note: This chapter is rated PG-13 for certain language that may not be appropriate for all ages.)

((Recap – Last time, Joe and Nick got into a heated argument which ended in Joe telling Nick about Miley and his kiss. Nick then ended up running away, sending the whole group on a search to find him. When Miley, Joe, and Noah find Nick, they find him with someone else. Who is she? Is there something going on between them?))

**You're vain, your games**

**You're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You made me laugh**

**You made me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends, they're jerks**

**When you act like this, just know it hurts**

**-Miley Cyrus**

The girl cleared her throat.

Girl – "I'm – ." The girl said standing up from the seat across from Nick.

Joe – "Danielle, what are you doing here?" Joe interrupted her.

Miley – "Wait. You know her?"Miley asked shocked.

Joe – "Unfortunately yes. What the hell are you doing here Danielle?" Joe snapped.

Nick – "Don't talk to her that way! I could ask you the same question!" Nick fired back getting up from his seat and standing next to Danielle, facing Joe, Miley, and Noah.

Joe – "We came here looking for you. Everyone's out looking for you. So let's just go back to the hotel already, okay?"

Nick – "No. I like spending time with Danielle."

Joe laughed – "Oh please. If I hadn't said anything to you about Miley, then you wouldn't give a damn about her. Now let's go."

Danielle – "Is that how you talk to your old neighbor. Geez, no wonder Nick's pissed off at you. Noah dear, don't ever sing! Never, you are absolutely horrible. And Miley? HA! Grow up you wannabe. You always think you're the shit, but you aren't hun!" Danielle cackled.

Miley winced – "I think I'm the 'shit' as you so kindly put it? No, don't even try that crap with me! You don't even know me. And sometimes singing isn't about having a great voice! Maybe it's about the fun of expressing your feelings and just having fun!" Miley retorted.

Nick – "Well maybe she's right. Maybe she doesn't have to get to know you to tell you what you're really like. And Danielle's right, Noah needs some singing lessons." Nick jabbed back putting his arm around Danielle's waist.

Joe – "Oh god! You must be kidding me! You cannot seriously like THAT! That animal!" Joe snickered pointing at Danielle.

Danielle – "I'm no animal. And it's better than liking THAT hoe!" Danielle said pointing at Miley.

Miley – "Excuse me?! I'm no hoe!"

Danielle – "Oh yeah. That's why you just so happen to make out with like a billion guys!"

Miley – "What the hell are you –."

Joe – "For your information, I kissed her. Okay? She pushed me away when I kissed her. And if kissing guys makes a person a hoe, then Danielle, you aren't a hoe, you're THE hoe-iest hoe that ever existed. I suggest you keep your comments to yourself before you get yourself in some real trouble." Joe fired off once again. With that being said, Joe grabbed Miley and Noah's hands and stormed out of the McDonalds. Once they got outside, Joe let out a huge sigh, let go of Miley and Noah's hands, but kept walking. Noah and Miley ran to keep up with Joe. Miley stood in front of Joe causing him to stop.

Miley – "Whoa. Joe, what's wrong? Who the heck was that?" Miley gestured back towards the McDonalds.

Joe – "It's no one important. Just call the rest of the guys and tell them to meet you here. I'm going back to the hotel room." Joe said brushing past Miley.

Miley grabbed Joe's arm. – "Joe, wait!"

Joe turned back around. – "What?"

Miley – "Thank you. It took guts to say what you said. To do what you did. So thank you."

Joe nodded his head and continued on walking.

Miley turned to Noah. – "I'm gonna call everyone. Let's just wait outside here."

Noah nodded.

Miley pulled out her cell phone and dialed Braison and Brandi's cell phones, telling both of them where to meet up with them. Miley and Noah waited on the curb for a couple of minutes, only Noah had the guts to turn and look back at the McDonalds from time to time. Brandi ran up behind Miley and Noah.

Brandi – "MILEY! Where is he?"

Miley – "There." Miley said pointing towards the McDonalds. She couldn't bear to look though. Just the thought of what they were doing inside made her sick to her stomach.

Kevin and Brandi ran inside. A few minutes later Braison and Trace showed up. Again Miley told them where Nick was and they went inside.

Noah – "That girl's mean." Noah said crossing her arms.

Miley – "I know Boa. Trust me, I know." Miley said curling up into a ball.

Noah – "She has a potty mouth too."

Miley chuckled. – "Yes she does. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Noah – "It's okay smiles." Noah said holding on to Miley's arm.

Miley pulled out her cell phone and punched some buttons on her phone. Next thing she knew, she was talking to Brandi.

Brandi – "Hey."

Miley – "Is it okay if Noah and I go back to the hotel room?"

Brandi – "Why don't you guys come inside instead?"

Miley – "No way! Not with HER in there."

Brandi – "Her? Are you talking about Danielle? What's wrong with her? She's like that nicest person ever."

Miley's mouth flew open. – "Are we talking about the same Danielle? The one who Noah says has a potty mouth. The one that called me a hoe. The one that was all over Nick."

Brandi – "Potty mouth? What are you talking about? She's so nice and polite. I bet I know what this is about."

Miley – "What?! She is not polite. She's a pompous, arrogant, little nit wit."

Brandi – "Well that was rude. Look just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to be rude towards her."

Miley – "Jealous? NO! Not even! Brandi why do you think we were all waiting outside? She was dissing all of us, including Noah!"

Brandi – "You know, you really need to get over your jealousy and stop being so childish. You probably brought it on yourself Miles. Go ahead and go back to the hotel if you want, but your attitude better have changed by the time I get back in that room." Brandi said closing her phone.

Miley sighed. Great not only was this girl a bitch, but she was like bipolar. How could Brandi think she was so nice? Miley stood up from the curb and put her cell phone in her pocket.

Miley – "Come on Boa. We're going back to the hotel."

Noah stood up – "Okay."

Miley kneeled down on the ground. – "Piggyback ride?"

Noah – "YAY!" Noah yelled excited.

Miley smiled and waited as Noah hopped on her back. Then she stood up and started walking.

Miley started singing. – "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz."

Noah joined in, and then stopped.

Miley – "Hey, why'd you stop singing?" Miley asked worried.

Noah – "Do I really sing badly?"

Miley stopped walking, then turned back around and started walking back towards the McDonalds.

Noah – "Smiles! Where are we going?"

Miley didn't say anything. She just clenched her jaw and prepared herself. Miley walked into the McDonalds and right over to the group.

Braison – "I thought you went back to the hotel."

Miley ignored him and walked straight up to Danielle.

Miley – "I expect you to apologize to Noah! NOW!" Miley yelled furious.

Kevin – "HEY! What the heck Miley?"

Danielle – "I don't apologize for telling the truth." Danielle said smiling.

Miley – "Noah sings beautifully in her own way. She's 8 years old for crying out loud! She's not going to sound like Mariah Carey. She's going to sound like an 8 year old. I would appreciate it if you so kindly apologized to her."

Danielle – "I shouldn't have to. The girl needed to know what she really sounded like. I just told it like it is. And if it wasn't the truth, then it wouldn't hurt her."

Miley – "No matter what, words hurt. Whether they're truthful or not! And your words hurt Noah."

Danielle – "If they hurt her so much, then why isn't she saying anything, huh? Why are you the one in here arguing with me?"

Miley – "Because an 8 year old shouldn't have to argue with a teenager. What kind of sane person argues with an 8 year old, let alone insults them?! Did you really expect your words to just wash over her like nothing?"

Danielle – "Whatever. I don't think Noah was hurt by the words."

Miley – "Oh no, not at all." Miley said sarcastically. "That's why when we were walking back, we were singing the wizard of oz and she stopped singing and when I asked her what was wrong, she asked me if her voice was horrible sounding!" Miley yelled. "No, you didn't hurt her feelings at all!" Miley said again sarcastically.

Danielle – "Well whatever. You're not getting an apology for me." Danielle said crossing her arms over her chest.

Miley just walked out of McDonalds. '_I can't believe she would have the nerve to say any of that. I can't believe that she wouldn't apologize. Joe was right, she is an animal._' Miley thought.

Noah – "Smiles." Noah said sadly.

Miley stopped walking. – "Boa, what's wrong?"

Noah sniffled. As soon as Miley heard Noah sniffle, she put Noah down and looked at her. Tears were running down her face.

Miley – "Oh Noah. I'm so sorry." Miley said getting down on her knees and hugging Noah.

Noah – "I don't sing good, do I? Noah asked crying.

Miley held Noah tightly. – "Don't listen to her Noah. She's just a cold hearted person who doesn't know what singing is really about. You have an incredible voice. When you sing, you always bring a smile to everyone's faces. So don't ever think otherwise. People are going to try to tear you down, but just stay strong. Okay Boa? Don't even listen to them. Don't waste your time on those kinds of people. All they see is the negativity in everyone, but that doesn't mean that's who you are. Sure everyone has some bad qualities, but your singing isn't one of them, Noah. Your singing is what makes your who you are and if you listen to other people's negativity, then you lose who you are. Is that what you want?"

Noah looked at Miley and shook her head no.

Miley wiped Noah's cheeks. – "Good. Now you have to promise me that no matter what, you will always keep singing. You will always keep who you are."

Noah – "I promise Smiles."

Miley smiled. – "Pinky promise?" Miley said holding out her pinky.

Noah laughed. – "Pinky promise." Noah said shaking pinky's with Miley, then wiping her tears.

Miley – "Now, come on. Let's go back to the hotel." Miley said picking up Noah and carrying her.

Miley – "We're off to see the wizard."

Noah – "The wonderful wizard of oz."

Miley – "We hear he is a wonderful wiz."

Noah – "If ever a wiz there was."

Back inside

Everyone had just heard the argument between Miley and Danielle.

Trace – "Wait a second. What did you say about Noah?"

Danielle shrugged. – "I told the girl she shouldn't sing. I mean, ugh! Can the girl's voice be any more annoying?"

Trace – "Excuse me?!"

Danielle – "Hey, the girl needed to be told the truth. I'm all about honesty. So why lie to the girl?" Danielle smiled.

Brandi – "Look, be honest all you want. But you don't tell a little 8 year old girl to stop singing! Why don't you go tell the majority of the country to stop singing then? Because I can sure as hell bet that the majority of this country, or any country for that matter can't sing perfectly to your standards. I bet even you couldn't!" Brandi yelled back at Danielle.

Danielle – "I can too sing and better than all of you, except for you, Nick." Danielle giggled.

Braison pretended to puke. Nick just put his arm around Danielle.

Kevin – "Wait a second. Since when are you two a couple?" Kevin asked pointing at the pair.

Nick shrugged. – "I don't know. Tonight." Nick said looking out the window.

Suddenly something caught his eye. It was Miley and Noah. All he could see was Miley hugging Noah and talking. Then he saw Noah wipe her eyes. '_God. Noah's feelings really were hurt._' Nick thought. Nick kept staring and just ignored the conversation that was going on around him. He saw Miley smile and hold out her pinky. '_They're making a pinky promise? About what?_' Nick thought again. Miley picked up Noah and carried her. Next thing he knew, he couldn't see either of them at all. '_No Nick. You don't like her anymore. She kissed your own brother!_' Nick thought. Suddenly Danielle poked Nick in the ribs.

Nick – "Huh what?" Nick asked snapping out of his thoughts and looking at Danielle who had a sour look on her face.

Danielle – "Hello. Aren't you going to say something to them?" Danielle asked rolling her eyes.

Nick – "Uh, about what?" Nick asked obviously being lost in the conversation.

Danielle – "They called me a prima donna bitch."

Nick sighed. – "Guys, come on, she's not a prima donna bitch."

Danielle – "That's it?"

Nick – "What else am I supposed to say?"

Danielle – "Um hello! I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to stand up for me. Tell them off."

Nick – "I'm not going to tell my friends and family off."

The rest of the group laughed.

Danielle – "Ugh whatever. How about we leave this place then?"

Nick – "And go where?"

Danielle – "What about wherever you're staying?"

Kevin – "NO WAY!"

Danielle – "Fine then. Let's just go to my place and have some fun." Danielle winked.

Nick – "Yeah I guess."

Kevin – "Nick! As the oldest, and since I'm in charge of you and Joe, I forbid you to go anywhere with her."

Nick – "Whatever. You're not my parent no matter how much you try to be. Come on Danielle, let's go."

Danielle and Nick got up from the seat and started walking towards the exit. Kevin grabbed Nick's arm.

Kevin – "Nick. If you go anywhere with that girl, I swear to you, I will let mom and dad know and trust me. You don't even want to know what they'll say, let alone do." Kevin warned.

Nick pulled his arm out of Kevin's grasp. – "I forgot the part where I cared."


	5. Chapter 5

((Recap – Last time on Start All Over, Miley, Joe, and Noah found Nick with Danielle. For some reason Joe and Danielle treated each other coldly. Why though? Not only did Joe and Danielle treat each other coldly, but Danielle treated both Miley and Noah coldly resulting in tears, yelling, and people leaving. Nick decides to go to Danielle's house. Apparently something is going on between Danielle and Nick, or so it seems. Is that what's really going on though? Or is that just what Nick wants everyone to think?))

**Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.**

**-Teddy Geiger**

The group watched as the two exited the McDonalds and walked down the road.

Braison – "We can't just let him do this! Isn't there something we can do?" Braison asked aloud.

Kevin sighed. – "There's nothing we can do. If he won't listen to me, he won't listen to anyone."

Brandi – "Maybe Miley can snap him out of it." Brandi suggested.

Kevin – "No way. That'd only make things worse."

Brandi – "What are you talking about?"

Kevin – "Why do you think Nick ran away in the first place?"

The rest of the group shrugged.

Kevin sighed. – "Joe and Miley kissed and Joe told Nick."

Brandi, Trace, and Braison all gasped.

Brandi – "Miley and Joe? No way! What if Joe was just lying?"

Kevin – "I went through that in my mind, but Joe sounded pretty serious and not to mention the way Miley reacted when Joe told her."

Braison – "But why would Miley do that?"

Kevin – "I thought about that too and my best guess is that she was on the rebound from Nick."

Trace – "Well what are we supposed to do?"

Kevin – "I don't know."

Trace – "We have no idea where Nick is and if he doesn't come back to the hotel, then what are we going to do?"

Kevin – "Maybe one of us should follow Nick and Danielle, just in case he doesn't come back."

Braison – "I'll do it."

Trace – "You're not going by yourself. I'll come with you. Let's go right now or we'll lose them."

Braison and Trace ran out of McDonalds and down towards where they last saw Nick and Danielle going. Brandi and Kevin were left inside.

Brandi – "So how are you going to break the news to your parents?" Brandi asked as she watched Kevin pull out his cell phone.

Kevin – "Nick doesn't deserve me to break the news to my parents lightly." Kevin said as he found his parents phone number and pressed send.

Kevin waited in anticipation as his mom's voice finally floated over the phone.

Denise – "Hello?" Denise answered groggily.

Kevin – "Hey mom."

Denise – "Kevin dear, is everything okay?" Denise asked worried.

Kevin gulped. – "Actually no, Mom."

Denise – "What happened?"

Kevin – "Danielle happened."

Denise – "Danielle? Kevin, you're making no sense."

Kevin – "You remember Danielle, our old neighbor?"

Denise – "Hmmm. I think so."

Kevin – "Okay well Nick ran into Danielle and now he ran off with her to her house and he won't listen to any of us and we don't know where Danielle lives so we don't know where to find him."

Denise – "WHAT?! Are you sure Nick ran off with Danielle?"

Kevin – "Yes. We heard them talking about how they were going to her house and then I tried to stop him, but he said he didn't care and just kept walking."

Denise – "I'm going to try calling him. Kevin, do whatever you can to find him please and if you find him. Tell him that his butt is on the next plane here." Denise said angrily.

Kevin nodded his head. – "Okay mom."

Denise – "I love you and thank you for letting me know."

Kevin – "No problem. Love you too mom." Kevin said before pressing the end button.

Brandi – "So what do she say?"

Kevin – "Hold on." Kevin said looking up Trace's number in his phone and pressing send.

Brandi – "Who are you calling?" Brandi asked impatiently.

Kevin held up his pointer finger.

Kevin – "Hey Trace, did you guys find him?"

Trace – "We're following him right now. They just turned down another street. We're gonna hurry up to catch up with them." Trace whispered as Braison and he ran down the street.

Kevin – "Okay. Call me as soon as you find out where her house is."

Trace – "Okay." Trace whispered again.

Kevin – "Bye."

Trace – "Later."

Kevin and Trace both hung up their phones.

With Miley

Miley and Noah made their way into their room.

Miley – "Noah, get in your pajamas and go to bed. Okay?"

Noah yawned. – "Okay." Noah said going into her suitcase, grabbing a change of pajamas, and then going into the bathroom to change.

Miley sighed. '_Ugh! Today has just been too much._' Miley thought and yawned. '_I'm tired……. and thirsty._' Miley thought and looked around for something to drink, but found nothing. Miley remembered seeing a soda machine down the hall before. Miley grabbed her wallet and her room key and went out of the room and started down the hallway. She entered the area with the ice machine and soda machine and came face to face with Joe.

Miley – "Joe." Miley said shocked.

Joe – "Miley." Joe replied equally shocked.

Miley fidgeted with her wallet while Joe stared at the ceiling.

Miley – "So."

Joe – "Yeah."

Miley – "Sorry, I didn't know you were out here. I just came to get something to drink."

Joe – "Great minds think alike." Joe laughed while holding up a can of Coke.

Miley laughed – "Yeah."

Joe – "Here, let me get out of your way then." Joe said moving over to the side.

Miley – "Thanks."

Joe – "No problem. I guess I should be heading back. Goodnight." Joe said turning to leave.

Miley – "Joe!"

Joe turned back around.

Miley – "Who was that girl?"

Joe – "No one important. Okay?"

Miley – "Yeah I know that. You said that before. What I want to know is how she knows you."

Joe – "I'm tired and don't feel like explaining it right now. Okay?"

Miley – "Please? For me?" Miley begged giving him the puppy dog face.

Joe sighed. – "Geez. The things I do for you."

Miley laughed as she put a dollar and a quarter into the soda machine.

Miley – "So……."

Joe – "Her name's Danielle. She used to live in New Jersey. She was actually our next door neighbor."

Miley – "Ahh. Hence how you know her." Miley said choosing a root beer from the machine choices.

Joe – "Precisely. Does that cover everything? Fantastic, goodnight."

Miley – "HEY! Not so fast!"

Joe sighed again. – "Now what?"

Miley – "What happened between you guys? I mean she's mad at you, but she's not mad at Nick or Kevin, so my best guess is that something happened between you and her." Miley gave Joe a suspicious look after grabbing her drink from the machine slot.

Joe – "If that's what you think then okay. Goodnight."

Miley – "Joe!" Miley said tapping her foot.

Joe – "What now?"

Miley – "You know you're dying to tell me what happened." Miley grinned.

Joe – "Hmmmm. Let me think about that for a second. NOPE!" Joe laughed.

Miley – "Fine then. Be that way, but just know – "

"Smiles?" Miley heard Noah yell.

Miley pushed past Joe and into the hallway.

Miley – "Yeah Noah?"

Noah – "There you are! You scared me." Noah said pouting.

Miley – "I'm sorry Noah. I was just getting something to drink. What do you need?"

Noah – "I want you to tuck me in."

Miley – "Okay. I'll meet you in there in a second."

Noah nodded and closed the door.

Miley turned back to Joe.

Miley – "We'll finish this conversation later." Miley said before turning and walking back into her room.

Joe – "Yeah I know." Joe sighed and said to himself.

Joe walked back to his room thinking back to that day.

Danielle and Joe were lip locked in a passionate kiss when Joe broke away.

Joe – "Danielle, I love you." Joe whispered in her ear.

Danielle gulped and just stared at Joe.

Joe smiled, but his smile slowly faded as he saw Danielle's reaction.

Joe – "what's wrong?"

Danielle – "Joe, I, I need to go." Danielle stuttered and back away from Joe, then turned around and started running home.

Joe sat on the park bench and sighed. 'W_ell that went well._' Joe thought. '_Oh well. I'm sure she'll recover by tomorrow._' Joe thought once more.

If only she had recovered.

Instead, the next day Joe had gone over to Danielle's house, but she didn't answer the door. She did answer her phone either and when Joe asked Danielle's mom if she was home, her mom had advised him to just give Danielle time. So that's what he did, except he must have given her too much time. A week went by and Joe still hadn't called or visited Danielle and when Joe did go visit Danielle, his heart was broken.

Joe knocked on the door and waited patiently, but no one answered it. Joe then, went around to the side of the house, unlocked the gate and went to the back door and knocked on that. Danielle answered it.

Joe – "Danie-."

Danielle – "Joe, we need to talk."

"Oh." Was all Joe could muster to say as he stared at Danielle.

Danielle grabbed Joe's hand and led him over by her swimming pool. Danielle sat on one of the chairs and Joe sat on the chair next to her.

Danielle cleared her throat. – "Joe, we're moving."

Joe stared down at the ground. – "When?"

Danielle – "Tomorrow."

Joe – "WHAT?!" Joe exclaimed, getting out of his chair.

Danielle grabbed his hand and pulled him back down into his chair.

Danielle – "Do you want to know why?"

Joe thought about it. – "Yeah. I guess."

Danielle – "Joe, you're always lovey dovey. You always try and hold my hand, give me a hug, give me a kiss, and I'm sick of it. When you told me you loved me, I couldn't take it anymore. No offense, but you're just too nice. You're too clingy. I'd rather move away from you than put up with you for one more second." Danielle blurted out then got up from her chair and started walking away.

Joe just stared at the ground dumb-founded. '_But I thought girls liked all that stuff. I thought that's how you're supposed to treat your girlfriend._' Joe thought.

Danielle turned around – "Please get off our property." Danielle said, then turned back around and walked through the back door.

Joe sat there for a few more seconds before running home and crying into his pillow.

'_God. How stupid can I be?_' Joe thought as he stared at the ceiling after a couple minutes. '_I feel so stupid for crying. I mean, guys aren't supposed to cry. They're supposed to be tough. Maybe that's what Danielle was talking about._ _From now on, that's what I'll be…tough._' Joe thought as he sat up in bed and plastered a 'tough' look onto his face.

Joe shook his head trying to forget the memory of that day that shredded his heart to pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

(recap: previously on Start All Over. It was obvious that Danielle had Nick on a leash, even convincing him to leave his family and friends behind to go to her house. As the two left, the others panicked as to what to do which resulted in Kevin phoning their mom, Denise, and then following the two 'lovebirds' as they made their journey. Meanwhile, Joe and Miley ran into each other while getting a soda from the vending machine in which Joe revealed to Miley that Danielle used to be their neighbor, but that's all he would say. We then found out what really happened between Joe and Danielle, and the horrible heartbreak Danielle had inflicted on Joe. What will happen next on Start All Over?)

**Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound**

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now  
-Beyonce

Joe opened his eyes in the morning to find both Kevin and Nick lying in their beds. 'I guess I fell asleep.' Joe thought to himself. He threw the covers off of him and slumped into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as he closed the bathroom door, he heard a light knock at the door. Joe opened the bathroom door and peeked through the peep hole. Miley. He plastered a smile on his face and opened the door quietly.  
"Hey Joe." Miley greeted him.  
"Hey Miles. What are you doing here?" Joe whispered while he pointed to the room.  
"Well I just wanted to check on Nick and Kevin and see how they're doing. I know Brandi got in late last night, so I figured that they did too." Miley whispered back.  
"Oh. I wondered when they got in. Well they're sleeping right now, but I'm sure they're okay." Joe looked back in the room.  
"Oh. Okay." Miley shrugged. "How are you? I know last night must not have been the best for you either."  
"Me?" Joe asked surprised that Miley even remembered last night. "Oh. I'm fine. Just dandy." He lied.  
Miley gave Joe a suspicious look. "Erm. Are you sure?" Joe – "Yeah. Completely."  
"If you say so." Miley said skeptical. "Anyways, it's kinda early and everyone's still asleep, but do you want to go downstairs and get some breakfast with me? My treat."  
Joe chuckled lightly as Miley waved the $20 dollar bill in front of his face. "Fine. Okay. Just let me change."  
Miley airclapped. "yay! Okay, I'll just be waiting out here."  
Joe closed the door lightly, then tried to be as quiet as he could while he scrounged together some suitable clothes and shoes for today. He scribbled down a note for Kevin or Nick when they woke up, grabbed his room key, and headed out the door. Miley was waiting with open arms. Joe just went right into them.  
"What was that for?" Joe asked as he pulled away.  
Miley shrugged. "I don't know. I needed a hug and thought you could use one too." Miley beamed as they walked down the hallway towards the elevators.  
Joe smiled back as he paced his steps with Miley, stepping on his right foot, just as she did, and the same with his left.  
"I'm really glad you came to breakfast with me." Miley said as she pushed the down button on the elevator keypad.  
"Really?" Joe asked excited.  
Miley laughed. "Of course. Now I get to grill you until you tell me what happened… don't think I forgot about that."  
Joe sighed. "I guess I'm an open book today. What do you want to know?"  
Miley rubbed her chin. "Hmm. Let's start off with the basics. She was your neighbor and is mad at you, but not Nick or Kevin. Why?"  
Joe sighed again. "Unfortunately, her and I have a past. We dated way back when."  
Miley gasped! "You dated HER?" She said in a disgusted tone.  
Joe laughed as they entered the elevator. "Yeah. I know. She turned out to be a real bitch. Had her fun then threw me away like I was last week's left overs."  
As soon as Miley heard those words, her heart melted and she scooted over to Joe, giving him a big hug. "I'm sorry, Joe. She really didn't know what she was throwing away. You are amazing in every way. I'm glad you moved on though. She didn't deserve you and your greatness." Miley smiled as she looked up into Joe's eyes.  
Joe smiled back and suddenly their faces were inches apart, both starting to close their eyes.  
-Ding-  
The elevator doors opened to the lobby floor. Miley and Joe both moved away from each other and blushed. They shuffled out of the elevator and headed towards the restaurant in the hotel, both in a daze.  
'If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn Miley was about to kiss me.' Joe thought to himself, but shook his head in disbelief.  
'If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn I was about to kiss Joe.' Miley thought to herself and gulped. 'Oh geez. What if I do like Joe like that? Wait. So what if I like Joe like that? I mean, it's obvious Nick wants nothing to do with me now, so why shouldn't I give Joe a chance?'


	7. Chapter 7

(recap: last time on Start All Over, Joe and Miley seemed to be on good terms again when Miley went and asked Joe to attend breakfast with her, but what was supposed to be a casual friendly dining, almost turned into a kiss. Was it all just in their heads, or are Joe and Miley to become Jiley? Find out below.)

**I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violence, sweet  
Perfect words that you said  
-Matt Nathanson**

Miley with a new confidence about her and Joe, walked up to the server. "Table for two please." She said, then turned around and smiled at Joe. Joe, in return, gave her a weak smile back, obviously still confused about Miley's flirting, if that's even what it was.  
The lady behind the podium grabbed two menus and said "follow this way, please." When the woman neared the back of the restaurant, she pointed towards a table, then towards a booth next to it. "which would you prefer?"  
"Booth." Joe and Miley answered at the same time.  
All three laughed. "Right here then." The server said as they took a seat and she handed them their menus. "You're waiter will be right with you." She commented as she left.  
Miley quickly looked over the menu and decided on what she was getting. "Chocolate chip pancakes it is." Miley said as she closed the menu and set it on the table. "That was fast." Joe laughed.  
Miley chuckled. "Well it doesn't take me long to decide what I want." She winked at Joe. Joe laughed again. "Gee Ms. Cyrus. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hitting on me." He eyed Miley. "And if I am?" She whispered flirtatiously as she leaned across the table. Joe's mouth fell open. "You're joking, right?" He asked in disbelief."Actually, no." Miley grinned as she sat back in her seat. "Ha-ha Miley. Very funny." He stuck his tongue out at her, waiting for her to say "just kidding", but it never came. "No. I'm honestly not joking." Miley pouted.  
Joe gave Miley a serious look before breaking out in a smile. "Since when?" "Honestly? Since today. When I realized what I was about to do in the elevator, it got me thinking about you and I, and, well I liked it." She shrugged. "So I didn't just imagine the elevator almost kiss?" He shook his head in disbelief. Miley laughed. "Not unless I imagined it as well."  
"So you're serious about this?" Joe asked getting excited. "Yep. I'm dead serious." Miley grinned as Joe. Joe produced the same silly grin on his face. "In that case, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Miley scooted further down the booth making room for him. "I don't mind at all."  
Joe got up from his side of the booth and moved onto Miley's and put his arm around her. Miley leaned her head against his chest. Miley sighed contently. "This feels good… it just feels right." Miley commented. Joe smiled and kissed her head. "I couldn't agree more."

Meanwhile…

Nick was finally waking up. 'Ugh. What a night.' Nick thought as he rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. Nick looked at himself in the mirror. It looked like he had aged 10 years. 'I guess it's from everything that happened last night… all that worrying and whatnot.' Nick thought to himself again.  
Flashbacks of last night flickered through his mind.  
**Nick and Danielle were walking hand in hand towards Danielle's house, her beaming, while he felt uneasy. He had never done anything like that before in his life. Blow off all his friends and family, and blatantly ignore their pleas, just for a girl. A girl who he didn't even know that well. It literally made him feel sick to his stomach. "My house is just around this corner." Danielle said as she smiled at him. Suddenly the gravity of the situation sunk in. he was going to some girl's house he only knew when he was a kid, and he didn't even know where it was. He hadn't been paying attention to which streets they turned on or anything. How was he going to get back to the hotel? When Nick finally approached Danielle's doorstep, he stopped.  
"What are you waiting for?" Danielle tugged at Nick's arm to keep him going.  
"I'm going back." Nick said with determination as he yanked his hand out of Danielle's grasp.  
"What?!" Danielle shouted as she stamped her foot.  
"You heard me. I'm probably in enough trouble as it is, but at least if I head back now, I can buy myself a slightly less brutal punishment. And plus. I just realized what an idiot I'm being. I can't even imagine the harm I've caused to Joe… you're his ex girlfriend and well now that I think about it… You're not a very pretty one at that, but that's besides the point. I must have crushed Joe, and I'd rather salvage my relationship with him by just walking you to your door and saying goodnight, rather than staying the night. So goodbye Danielle." Nick stated before turning around and walking back up the way he came. (A/N: AGH! Dan-yell! Just know that you're beyond gorgeous hun. Lol!)  
"You fucking Jonases are all alike." Danielle yelled before stomping up the steps to her house.  
"Whatever Danielle. Have a nice life." Nick waved his hand in an 'I don't care' way towards her and kept going. As he heard her slam the door shut, he sighed with relief. 'That was close.' Nick thought.  
As Nick approached the corner to turn, he could hear someone talking. He stopped walking and listened.  
"We're still following them, but I think they just went into her house because I don't hear them anymore." There was a pause. "okay. Okay. We'll just go get him right now then." Nick heard someone say and could then hear the closing of a phone. "Brai, go get him. Kevin wants him back now."  
"Got it. I'll be back in a jiffy." Braison said as he rounded the corner and almost ran into Nick. "Whoa man!"  
Worried, Trace ran from around the corner to make sure Braison was okay. "Nick?" Trace asked.  
"Yeah. Let's just go." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"What about Da-" Braison started to ask, but his mouth was covered by Trace's hand.  
"ixnay on the irlgay." Trace whispered to Braison while removing his hand from Braison's mouth.  
"Which way back?" Nick turned around to ask.  
"Um. Braison, you lead the way. I need to call Kevin back." Trace said as he lightly shoved Braison forward.  
No one said anything, except when Trace was on the phone. As they neared the McDonalds again, Kevin and Brandi were waiting outside. Kevin handed the phone to Nick.  
"Erm. Hello?" Nick asked confused.  
"Nicholas Jerry Jonas. You are to get your butt back here first thing in the morning. I'm going to book you a flight, and you are grounded until otherwise informed. That means absolutely NO fun whatsoever. What the hell were you thinking just gallivanting off with some girl? Huh? Are you going to say anything to me at all? I mean you had me worried sick. Do you know what all this has done to your father and I? We probably have over a million gray hairs by now. Nicholas when will you-." Denise yelled.  
"Mom!" Nick cut her off. "It was Danielle. You remember her? She's nice, okay? I was just making sure she got home safely. I was being a gentleman. I never once stepped foot into her house and no one even had to get me. I came back willingly. I was being considerate towards women." Nick lied.  
Nick heard Denise sigh. "I'm going to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Cyrus and figure out what we're going to do. For now… go to bed Nicholas. I'll call you and tell you what my decision is in the morning." Denise said as she hung up the line.  
Nick handed the phone back to Kevin and shoved his hands back in his pockets. "Come on. Mom said to get home."  
"What else did she say?" Kevin asked.  
"That she'd talk to the Cyrus' and call me in the morning to let me know what was going to happen." Nick said as he headed back in the direction of the hotel. On the way back, no one said anything. When they got back to the hotel room, they went straight to bed; everyone tired from the day's adventures.  
**Nick took a shower, and got dressed for the day. When he walked out of the room, he noticed Kevin was still asleep, but no Joe. Then he spotted the note left on the dresser. He picked it up and read it.  
_Went to breakfast with Miley. Be back soon. –Joe_  
Nick set the note back down and groaned. 'What's going on between them? They went to breakfast together? Ugh. Can my life get any worse?' Nick thought and that's when it hit him. He STILL wasn't over Miley. All last night, even when he tried to fake it, he still couldn't stop thinking about Miley or worrying about Miley. 'That's it! I'm done playing Mr. nice guy! I'm going to win Miley back, even if it kills me. I'll do whatever it takes to have her back in my arms where she belongs.' Nick thought triumphantly as he wrote a note for Kevin too saying the same thing and walked out the hotel room door.  
As Nick arrived in the lobby, he walked over to a mirror and checked his reflection. Perfect, as always. He then proceeded towards the hotel restaurant.  
"How can I help you?" the server asked.  
"I'm meeting some friends. A girl with brown hair and a guy with a big ego." Nick joked.  
The server laughed. "Ah. I think I know who you're talking about. Right this way sir."  
The server grabbed a menu and led him back towards Miley and Joe. When they came into view, Nick stopped dead in his tracks. 'No. NO NO NO NO NO! This cannot be happening. Joe and Miley?' Nick thought to himself and gulped. 'What do I do now?'


End file.
